madisonbeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumors and controversies
This is the page for rumors and controversies about Madison Beer. There are a lot of things going around about Madison but don't believe them! These rumors have very little proof/ no proof at all. Here are some explanations for these controversies. Why do these rumors start? The main reason there is so much hate for Madison is because she was discovered by Justin Bieber. Because the Belieber fandom is so strong and so full of young girls, they immediately attack any girl connected to Justin. For example, Selena Gomez got a lot of hate years ago because she was dating Justin. If Madison was discovered by somebody else, like Jennifer Lopez, there would not be nearly as much hate on Madison as there are now. These rumors are usually started by the same couple of people who spread them to their friends and through social media. Then they just get exaggerated and built up. People say that people who defend Madison are brainwashed but really, the people who believe all of those rumors are the brainwashed ones. Madison was a bully in middle school There is no proof that this rumor is true. It is mostly made up by people who "claim" they went to her school (Jericho Middle School). We are not going to straight-up deny it because we didn't go to Madison's school either! But look at this, Madison is completely against bully and always stands up against it. She does this in interviews, on social media, and in live chats. She has even started the program MadKindness. If Madison was a bully, then she would have to be acting 24/7 and lying constantly. That would be very difficult and doesn't seem very logical. There have been people who claim they went to Taylor Swift's high school and say she was a bully as well. But nobody believes that, so why should they believe it about Madison? Every celebrities has haters who make up stories about them. And besides, who she was in 6th grade is not necessarily who she is today. Everybody changes and most people are not the same person they were when they were in middle school. Madison has matured a lot since then. Madison bullied a gay kid This rumor varies from Madison bullying a kid who was gay to Madison bullying a kid by calling him gay. Either way, people say that Madison bullied him so much he committed suicide. They also say that Madison had a party or a bat mitzvah on the day of his funereal to make sure nobody would go to his funeral. This rumor is absurd. Madison's grandfather Marty is gay and Madison has a lot of respect for gay people so she wouldn't bully someone because of that. Also, Madison would not have held a party on the day of his funeral. She was 12 years old, there is no way Madison could have been that cruel and heartless. It doesn't seem likely that her parents would allow that either. And the kids' parents would not allow their children to attend a party instead of their classmate's funeral. To even suggest that a 12-year-old girl would do something even remotely close to any of this is utterly outrageous. There is no proof at all to prove this rumor true. If a really middle school student committed suicide there would be some news coverage or articles. But there is none whatsoever. Madison was kicked out of school People say that because Madison bullied a gay kid until he committed suicide, she was kicked out of her school. First of all, this rumor is built off of a rumor that is not true therefore this one is false too. And anyway, there is no proof that this happened. Madison decided to be homeschooled in 2012. This makes sense as she was constantly flying back and fourth between Los Angles and New York. Going to public school wouldn't fit in her schedule. Most famous people do not go to regular school, so it doesn't come as a surprise that Madison doesn't either. Madison's body is fake This rumor consists of Madison getting a nose job, boob job (or just stuffing her bra), hip pads, butt pads, and a number of other surgeries. When Madison first became famous she was very young. She was still going through puberty and still growing. Her breasts and hips have gotten bigger than when she was 13 but that is completely normal. Most people go through a big change between middle school and high school. As for her face, it doesn't look much different compared to when she was younger, now Madison just does her makeup differently and looks more mature. Please remember that if you actually got plastic surgery, you would have to be in recovery for many weeks. And then you would suddenly look very different. That didn't happen to Madison. Also, certain clothes can have different fits and make you look different. Nobody will look absolutely the same in every outfit. Madison is a ho/slut/whore This rumor is almost always accompanied with something about the Vine group Magcon. People claim that Madison was jumping from one Magcon boy to another to another. This rumor is ridiculous. Just because Madison hung out with these people does not mean that she is trying to/ did get with them. Hanging out is not the same thing as dating. Madison even had to shut down rumors about dating Cameron Dallas because the hate she was getting about him was overwhelming. And anyway, the fact that people are calling Madison a ho for apparently "dating" the boys but then not calling the boys anything is complexity sexist. If Madison was dating the boys, then the boys are just responsible for it. They are not perfect either and it is a two-way street! Madison copies other people This controversy is almost always about Madison copying Ariana Grande. One of the big things connected with this is how Madison's outfit in her song "Unbreakable" is like Ariana's outfit in "Baby I." However, Madison said in a live chat that she didn't even pick that outfit, her stylist did. Madison has even acknowledged on Twitter that she has done certain things like Ariana, but she doesn't seem the harm in it. What is wrong with being inspired by people you admire? If anybody should be angry it should be Ariana but she isn't. Wearing the same shirt as someone you look up to is not a big deal and we are sure a lot of you are inspired by people you like too. Madison doesn't deserve to be famous Some people say that Madison doesn't deserve to gain recognition because there are people who sing better than her and are still undiscovered. Of course, there are going to be people with different abilities and talent than Madison, but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve the opportunities that she has. Think of it like this: there isn't a specified number of "famous people" that cannot change. By Madison getting attention and getting to live her dream does not stop others from doing the same thing. She isn't blocking or taking the place of anyone. Madison can't sing Obviously this is an opinion (which everybody is entitled to have). But to completely ignore Madison's abilities and say she has no talent at all is kind of crazy. If you listen to some of her live performances of songs you can really tell that Madison can sing well. It is true that she is not perfect. We are not claiming that Madison is the best singer in the world as she is still young and still learning to control her voice and improve her singing. Madison already sounds much better than she did was 13 and sang "At Last" (the song that got her discovered). Category:Miscellaneous